


The New Year's Job

by Distracted



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fluff, Gen, New Year's Eve, OT3, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Distracted/pseuds/Distracted
Summary: After a successful job, the team see in the new year.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer, Sophie Devereaux/Nathan Ford
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	The New Year's Job

**Author's Note:**

> It's absolutely shameless fluff and I'm not sorry about that at all. :D
> 
> Happy new year, everyone. :)

The New Year’s Job 

They end up in London for new year’s eve, on a job that's technically difficult but relatively low risk. For once, everything goes off without a hitch and they return to the hotel in high spirits, each of them wearing one of the pieces they'd been sent to retrieve. Sophie has a diamond studded tiara, Nate a limited edition Rolex watch. Parker wears an emerald necklace- each gem is easily the size of a quail's egg and her fingers keep smoothing over them. She's pinned the matching broach on Eliot and it looks charmingly out of place against the grey hoodie he's wearing. Hardison has a couple of bracelets, one emerald and matching and one diamond. They never indulge like this but there's a wild feeling in the air, one of promise and new beginnings that's affected them all. 

It's 11:45 when they all pile into Nate and Sophie's room, because it looks out over the river Thames and there’s a spectacular fireworks display due to start. Nate heads straight for the mini bar, and Sophie shoots him a look, but he leaves the whiskey alone and instead pulls out a bottle of perfectly chilled champagne. He pours each of them a flute with a flourish and they retreat to the sofas, which are perfectly positioned to look out over the river. Hardison grabs a bag of gummy frogs, passing a bag of gourmet popcorn to Eliot who takes it with a grin. It’s maple pecan and he knows he’ll end up splitting it with Parker, but that’s part of the fun. 

Sophie and Nate claim the love seat and Eliot drops down on the sofa, frowning at Parker as she sits on the arm next to him, nudging him until he gives in with an aggrieved sigh and moves along so he's sandwiched between her and Hardison. For a moment, it's dark and warm and peaceful, and they're all a little drunk, so it's no surprise that Hardison startles when the first fireworks fill the sky with magical, glittering light. 

Half his champagne ends up on Eliot, who nudges him with his elbow. "Damnit, Hardison," he growls, but there's no heat in it. 

It makes Parker laugh and before long, they're all joining in as the room is lit with multi-coloured flashes. 

Somewhere down on the street, the first strains of Auld Lang Syne fill the air, drifting up to the hotel room. Mismatched voices sing, the sound charmingly rustic and pleasing. Somehow, they all end up joining in, their words falling over each other. None of them are singing the right words, or even the  _ same  _ words and Sophie breaks first, leaning against Nate as she shakes from laughing so hard. It sets everyone else off. Eliot can’t remember a time when he last had so much fun. Before basic training, maybe, and he sees an echo of the same feelings in Parker’s face so he tosses a bit of popcorn at her, snorting when she catches it in her mouth.

"Happy New year," Nate toasts, a little breathless and raises his glass, taking a sip. 

"Happy New year," they say back to him, Parker and Hardison leaning over Eliot to clink glasses which means even more champagne ends up on his jeans. It'll dry sticky, but he's relaxed and comfortable and just can't find it in himself to really care. 

Sophie claims Nate in a kiss and it gives Parker an idea. She winds an arm around Eliot's shoulders, poking Hardison who does the same, and they both plant a kiss on his cheeks at the same time. 

_ It's shaping up to be a great new year,  _ Eliot thinks, and grins. 


End file.
